


《“陷落了！巴比伦陷落了！”》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Victorian Era - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Lex is 16, M/M, Rough Sex, 作品名字是随便取的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	《“陷落了！巴比伦陷落了！”》

维多利亚时期的英国，地下小说见不得光，同时又在普通人中泛滥，随着秘密交易流传街市，各色阴暗欲望隐藏在劣质书页里彼此交汇。

然而没人知道，公爵布鲁斯韦恩也是写作者中的一个。更没人知道，他扭曲的欲望根本没法在贵族小姐身上得到满足。他曾经在黑市上买下一个十六岁的少年，从酗酒无度的卢瑟那里买来，养在家中，成为他心中欲念的化身。

那是只金红羽毛的小鸟，而且是只毫无力气反抗的观赏鸟，布鲁斯摆弄他的身体就像摆弄自己的藏品，他平常穿着下流衣服坐在摆满古董和新奇玩意儿的屋子里，和被打扮摆放的玩偶娃娃并无区别。

布鲁斯提供了他的一切生活所需，他是布鲁斯的小娼妓，他的生活却像个贵妇人。

那是莱克斯。莱克丝，莱克茜，瘦弱麻木的小动物，甜得晕人的樱桃糖。

他被扒开腿倒提起来玩弄，屈辱的姿势，他好像个瓷娃娃，又好像个精致的标本。但他在屈辱和混乱的心境中达到了高潮，布鲁斯的手紧紧抓着他身下，不让他释放，于是他什么也没射出来，但他还是去了，脚趾抽搐着卷成一团，眼泪和唾液黏糊糊地流下，粘在胸口。

莱克斯被过早地教会了性的滋味，受制于暴力，习惯于暴力，习惯于毫无尊严的性爱。他甚至说不清心里是否有恨，他只是有时候想要杀了对方。

噢，又来了。布鲁斯甚至会亲吻他，说自己爱着他，自己爱这个肮脏的、下流的、生来被豢养的、只属于他的小家伙。莱克斯觉得他在骗自己，或者只是做得一时兴起，把阴暗污秽的甜蜜言语当仁慈似的施舍。

布鲁斯再一次吻住他的时候，他咬了对方一口。不像他给布鲁斯口活的时候那样情趣似的逗弄，而是实打实地咬了一口，布鲁斯的嘴角留下一圈小小的牙印，渗出几滴血。莱克斯笑了，神经质又满足，眼睛还瞪着，唇边却扭曲出快意。

布鲁斯恶狠狠地看了他一眼，再次扑了上来，这次他没有一点力气反抗了，布鲁斯的东西狠狠地撞入莱克斯身下，疼痛又舒服，他除了喘息着哭泣再没有一点力气。布鲁斯血的味道充斥了莱克斯的口腔，腥甜的铁锈味，好像他刚刚误入一座巨大的绞杀机器工厂。接着莱克斯的舌头也被布鲁斯咬了一口，力道正好让他微微流血，两个人的血味在布鲁斯粗暴的吻里交融。

莱克斯被操开了，弄软了，整个人随布鲁斯摆弄，股间随着布鲁斯的退出流出白色的液体，他甚至没有力气去觉得羞耻，他再也不会羞耻了。

他趴在客厅华贵的地毯上，身上轻薄的蕾丝纱裙被掀起，整片胸口都毫无遮挡，立起的红果贴着地面，好像贪恋情色的触碰，随着莱克斯呼吸胸膛的起伏主动往毛茸茸的地毯上蹭。他趴在那，毫无尊严地露出一切，趴在刚刚凌虐过他的暴君面前，像个被彻底玩坏的玩偶，像下水道里瘦巴巴的老鼠，像只被锁住的小鸟，他的脚踝上留着手指捏出的青紫。

布鲁斯宽大的手掌在他背上抚摸了两下，抱起他走向浴室。他不应该这么温柔，莱克斯想，他应该把我放在那，等待管家一并打扫。

他不应该抱着我帮我擦洗，好像我是个孩童，需要督促才能好好洗澡。 

他不应该给我换上新衣服，这样他该多么容易忘记，这不是他能圈养的亲密粘人的金丝雀，这是只沾满泥土、带着瘟疫的野鸟。

 

Fin.


End file.
